A Healing Heart
by Snaperipper
Summary: Drawn from the battlefield to the place that his dearest friend lost his life, he helps to heal the widow that he left behind and give her hope for her future without him. This is my Hermione's Haven September 2018 Roll-A-Drabble.


This was a Roll-A-Drabble for September 2018. My pairing was Hermione and Lucius and my trope was Healing. This drabble was for the Facebook group Hermione's Haven. I hope that you enjoy it and I would love to hear your thoughts on it.

 **A Healing Heart**

He knew that he would find her here. Severus had warned him when he had found him to let him know that the Dark Lord was looking for him. Severus told him that at the end of the battle, that Hermione would be beside him, whether he was dead or alive. With a sad heart, Lucius knew that Severus was gone.

He watched as Hermione kneeled beside his best friend and brushed the hair from his eyes and closed them with the soft tips of her fingers. Tears slid down her cheeks, through the dust and the blood that had collected there. She was talking to him quietly as she straightened his limbs and pulled him gently from the wall that he had collapsed against. She whispered that she loved him, that she would always love him, through this life and into their next. She said that she didn't know how she would go on without him, that it wasn't fair that the old bastard had set him up to die along with Harry and countless others.

She siphoned the blood from around him, and he could see from the numbness that had entered her gaze that she was moving by rote at this point, but as the blood disappeared from around his dearest friend, he noticed the blood that was rolling down her leg where she had been hit with a slicing hex, along with the other bruises and scrapes that littered her face and arms. When all of the blood was gone, she took Severus's hands and placed them across his chest with his hands holding his wand and proceeded to take his cloak and wrap him tightly within it.

Staring down at her love, Lucius could see her fold in on herself as she collapsed beside him and laid her head upon his chest and sobbed. He could feel her heart breaking from the doorway where he stood and it took everything in him, for him not to howl along with her at the unfairness of this life and their positions in this war. The losses that they had suffered of friends and loved ones to the egos of two megalomaniacs would be their common ground.

No one seemed to be looking for her, which wasn't much of a surprise. Potter was being fawned over by the youngest Weasley and the ginger idiot as Severus was fond of calling him was being smothered by his mother in the wake of the loss of one her children, which was, as a parent, completely understandable. But what of the female of The Golden Trio as they were being touted? She lay alone with the body of her deceased husband. (Another surprise that Severus had dropped on him, before he had walked away that last time.)

Noticing that the blood flowing from her leg was still steadily drenching her pant leg, he walked closer to her, slowly reaching a hand towards her shoulder before calling out. "Mrs. Snape, let me help you."

Not getting a response he tried again, "Lady Prince, please let me help you." At this request Hermione just sobbed harder. Kneeling beside her, he gathered her into his arms. "Hermione please let me help you, let me heal your leg and your other injuries." Feeling her shaking her head no and her soft pleas to let her die, to let her go, so that she could stay with Severus, his heart shattered. Pulling her from his chest he raised her face with the gentlest of touches. "Hermione, I can't let you go with him. Please let me heal you, If not for you, then for Severus. He didn't want you to die along with him, he wanted you to live. He wanted you to thrive and for your children to thrive."

Bewildered by what Mr. Malfoy was saying to her, she didn't notice as he pulled a bottle of dittany from his cloak and administered a few drops to the gash in her leg. Even the pain of the potion didn't get through the daze that his words had led her to.

"My children?" questioned Hermione with tears in her eyes. "There will be no children without Severus in my life."

"Hermione, he told me that I should protect you and his children to the best of my abilities if he was unable to. He said that there would be two. That the Prince line could not die with him when he had left his heart with you."

Confused, Hermione pushed two shaking hands through her scraggly and singed hair. Not understanding until, finally she remembered the last night that she had been with her husband and the weight of his head against her stomach after they had made love. He has whispered words that she had not caught and now she realized that he had known that they had created life with that last act of love and he must have done something to protect it as she had made it through the war, amazingly intact.

Pulling herself from Lucius's arms she took a look at her husband and saw peace on his face in death. She knew that he would always be with her, watching over her and their children, because the ones that love us, never truly leave us. She kneeled closer to him and softly kissed his lips, thanking him for the gift of his heart and swearing that she would love and protect them until she drew her last breath and was able to see him again.

"You will forever be my Always, Severus. I will not let you or our family down, but please forgive me when I falter, for without your strong arms to hold me, I am only human and not the goddess that you thought me to be." Kissing him one last time, she rose to her feet with the help of Lucius hand in her own and levitated the body of her beloved towards the school that he died to protect.


End file.
